overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Carne Village/@comment-27012362-20151005012604/@comment-117.0.10.180-20151007081829
Assassin is class job, you thing so people bearklimit level 29, you just know level1 -> level 29 is breaklimit of human in (level 19 has wall limit if people has talent he or she has break and come level 20), break level 29 is very rare, wonted if is descendants of player can but descendants of player no just all they can break level 29 become level 30, it is very rare, you just know very so golbin very near house of Erri, team Assassin Golbin and 13 level 43 is so stronger monitoring for Erri, if you slay her, you just thought them, other Golbin help her run away, if you can kill golbin of Erri you will lost so time and when you want kill her at that time she in safe place. every one know Clementine were No9 of BS and she is > level 30 and < level 35, if full Equipment she stronger than level 35, and we can talk all member of BS with full equipment is level 33 ->45, and they can kill Erri and 3/4 they will die but Erri isn't stupit, she will run away with help of Golbin when she see disadvantage, don't run away and kill, i don't think that, you just know 13 level 43 and so much Golbin high level protect her, they can buy so time with BS and give down than 3/4 BS before they die, final BS die than 3/4 and Erri some where safe place, you know Lupusregina beta protect Lizzie Bareare and Nfirea Bareare and Erri, house of Erri and Lizzie, Nfirea is beside, Lupusregina beta and 30 level 43 Golbin oh holy crap, all BS will die include Captain of BS (Captain of BS and Lupusregina beta is stronger than Solution Epsilon but Lupusregina beta has 30 level 43 Golbin), and very bad ending with BS because they become food and can't revive But In reality, Slane Theocracy don't know that, they don't want attack or send Assassin kill Erri, they are careful with Ainz, the captain of BS stronger than Pleiades Solution Epsilon, he stronger than level 57, he is Godkin, Zesshi just protect treasure of 6 gods, she can't leave. i don't talk in WN because LN and WN different, but in WN some high member of ST know Ainz when they using big feast with leaders are Kaire and Archbishop, they cast magic tier 7 divination and they leer Ainz but they activated defense system with magic tier 8 overwriting magic tier 7 of them after has some words they can read and some monster jumb from black hole, they just fight with monsters, after magic divination they know Ainz is god of death, they ulterior with BS and other Scripture, they talk BS were strongest in ST if they know God of them descended world, ST will big fluctuations, BS will lean-to god of them. All after maybe this story in WN like with LN but small different and ST will don't want confrontation with Ainz. I don't think this story WN like LN, but maybe they known SS die by Ainz and Miko leer dead by counterattack magic of Ainz